Fiona's Voice
by SilencedOblivion
Summary: If Finn has an auto-tune voice, what kind of voice does Fiona have? And how can it effect everyone around her when she sings? Read to find out! (Second Story. Reviews appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

Fiona's Voice

"Hey Cake! Check this out!" Fiona called from her room.

"You're gonna have to wait a minute!" Cake called back. "I'm finishing up breakfast right now."

"Cake, this is way more important than breakfast! Come up here!"

Cake sighed a bit as she looked down at the meaty flapjacks she had just prepared. "I'll be right back, my sweet, sweet flapjacks."

Cake stretched up the ladder to Fiona's room. "Ok, now what could possibly be so important?"

"Cake, this is so cool!" Fiona said excitedly" "I was just humming along to this song, and then I started singing along to it, and then…"

"Girl just get on with it! There's flapjacks downstairs calling my name!" Cake said impatiently.

"Well… Just listen" Fiona responded. She took in a deep breath, and started to sing. But it wasn't her normal singing voice. Instead, her normally angelic singing voice became a hardcore bass drop.

After a minute, Cake just stood there, looking at Fiona, who seemed proud of her newfound talent, with her jaw dropped in awe at what she had just heard.

"Hun, can you please explain to me what the glob that was?!" Cake asked in confusion.

"I don't really know. But isn't it the coolest thing ever?" Fiona answered, laughing at Cake's speechless expression. Cake stood there without a sound for another minute or two, until she remembered the plans for this day.

"Oh, we're supposed to go meet up with Gumball today at the Candy Castle! C'mon, let's go have our breakfast and leave!"

"Oh Cake, you know you're just going to see Lord Monochromicorn." Fiona said looking over at Cake, already heading down to eat some of her homemade meaty flapjacks.

"Yeah, I know. So let's hurry!"

* * *

"Oh, come on Cake! I thought you wanted to go see the Candy Kingdom!" Fiona yelled to Cake, who was starting to slow down in pace.

"I know, I know!" Cake yelled back out of breath. "It's those flapjacks! They go right down to my thighs."

Fiona laughed, looking back at Cake. "Whatever." She continued walking, but quickly bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Fiona." the floating vampire boy said.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" Fiona asked with a lack of interest.

"Well, I heard this one weird noise, and I think it came from your tree house. And since it used to be my place, I don't want anything to happen to it." Marshall Lee explained.

"Cool! My new singing voice could be heard from your place?" Fiona asked.

"Well, we don't really live that far away from each other, so I guess… Wait, singing voice? What kind of singing voice was that?" Marshall Lee asked, suddenly interested in the topic.

"Haha, yeah." Fiona said starting to blush. "I don't really know, but it sounded cool, didn't it"

"Yeah, that did sound like a pretty sick beat." Marshall Lee replied.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt this moment you two are having, but we've got a Candy Castle to go to." Cake butted in. "So if you excuse us…"

"Wait up!" Marshall Lee floated over to Fiona and Cake. "I just had the best idea ever."

"What is it?" Fiona asked. Cake sighed impatiently.

"Well, I have this idea for a prank that involves your voice. What do ya say?" Marshall Lee asked mischievously.

"Depends on who we're pranking." Fiona wondered.

"What if it was that Gumball guy. He'd be easy to prank." Marshall remarked.

"How about no?" Fiona answered. "Come on Cake, let's go."

"Why not?" Marshall Lee asked. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"As if!" Fiona shouted starting to blush again.

"So, are you in, or not?" Marshall Lee asked again.

Fiona paused for a moment. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Marshall announced.

"Great." Cake said sarcastically. "Now if you two excuse me, there's a certain monochromatic unicorn stomping out my name."

The two of them ignored the impatient cat as she left to go find Lord Monochromicorn. "So… What's the plan?" Fiona asked.

"Well, your new voice thing sounds pretty… loud. Almost like an alarm." Marshall stated. "So if you go into the castle, and use your new voice trick, then all of those candy people are gonna run right out of the castle." He pointed to the entrance.

"I don't know…" Fiona hesitated.

"What, are you scared?" Marshall Lee taunted.

"No way!" Fiona yelled. Marshall covered up her mouth with his hand. He looked around to make sure their cover wasn't blown. "So you in?" he whispered.

She took his hand off of her mouth. "I'm in."

The two of them snuck into the castle and went into a small room near the center.

"Take this." Marshall whispered handing her a megaphone.

"Ok, stand back…" Fiona turned on the megaphone. "…and cover your ears."

A bass drop even louder and more intense than the last sounded off all throughout the castle. Banana guards could be heard screaming in panic just barely over Fiona as they all left the castle. After a few minutes, Fiona stopped. "Did it work?"

"Yeah. I think so. You should've heard those guards!" Marshall said. "They were scared out of their minds."

Fiona opened the door. "Wow really? That's so awesome!"

"And just what would be so awesome about that?"

Fiona and Marshall turned to find an irritated Gumball.

"Gumball? W-What are you doing here?" Fiona nervously asked.

"It's my castle. In addition, I was waiting for you to arrive twenty minutes ago, but you never showed up." Gumball explained. Fiona had completely forgotten about Gumball because if the prank. Gumball looked over at Marshall Lee. "And why are you with him?"

"Just chill, Gumwad." Marshall Lee said casually. " It was just a prank."

"Well thanks to your prank, I'm going to have to round up all of the banana guards roaming around the Candy Kingdom!" Gumball was getting stressed out and irritated.

Fiona tried to calm Gumball down. "Look, we're really sorry about this. We were just…"

Gumball sighed. "It's fine. I'll meet up with you later." He left to gather the guards.

"Man, what a tool." Marshall Lee smirked.

"This isn't funny! He's really upset with us." Fiona yelled.

"Whatever. He's lame anyways." Marshall remarked.

"He's not the lame one here." Fiona said staring at Marshall Lee.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"If it wasn't for your prank, he wouldn't be so steamed!" she shouted.

"Well you didn't have to do it."

"Dammit Marshall, Is that really the excuse you're going to give me right now? You were mocking and teasing me the entire time, of course I'm gonna try to prove you wrong! You do this all the time, and I hate it! I just wanted you to think I was cool!"

"Hey, calm down. It was just a joke."

"Yeah, but sometimes, jokes can go to far." Fiona chased after Gumball, and left Marshall Lee alone. For once, the Vampire King felt regret towards his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona's Voice

Chapter 2

"So how was your trip hun?" Cake asked Fiona as they headed back home.

"It was pretty bad. I got into a fight with Marshall and Gumball." Fiona sadly replied.

"Well that isn't good. But I had a fantastic time with monochro…" Cake started to say. Fiona gave her a dirty look. "Er… sorry. What was the fight about?"

"Marshall and I pulled a prank in the castle, and it stressed out Gumball." Fiona answered. "And then Marshall and I got into a fight about it."

"Hmm, that's tough." Cake said. "I would try talking to the both of them. Y'know, explain the situation."

"Are you sure?" Fiona questioned.

"I am. Now go on. Tell those boys how you feel." Cake assured.

"You're right. Thanks Cake!" Fiona started running back towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Gumball!" Fiona yelled running towards the prince back at the Candy Castle.

"Fiona? What brings you here at this late of an hour?" he asked.

"Look, I feel really bad about that prank, and…" she started to answer.

"Hey now, it's all good." he interrupted.

"So you aren't mad or anything?" Fiona asked a bit confused.

"No, no. Not at all! You see, everyone makes a mistake or two at some point or another. You just have to know when to forgive and forget. Fiona, you're my friend, and that's not going to change because of one dumb prank." Gumball informed.

"Wow, really?" Fiona thought about how she yelled at Marshall Lee earlier.

"Sure! But, just don't use that weird singing voice in a megaphone again." he joked.

Fiona laughed a little. "Okay, thanks." She headed towards the exit. As she walked out of the castle, and into the late night in the streets of the Candy Kingdom, a voice called to her.

"Hey Fiona!"

"Marshall, is that you?" Fiona called.

The Vampire King floated over to her. "Yeah. I was looking everywhere for you."

"For what?" Fiona wondered.

"I wanted… to apologize." Marshall replied.

Fiona was shocked. "W-What?"

"I know, it might sound weird coming from me, but I'm sorry about teasing you into pulling the prank with me." Marshall said sincerely.

"Marshall, I…"

"No no, let me finish. It's just that… whenever I'm with you, I feel all weird inside, but in a good way. I think that maybe…" Marshall started to say.

"Don't say another word." Fiona said. "I know how you feel."

"Wait… you do?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. I'm in love too." she said.

"You are? With… me?" Marshall asked nervously.

"No, not with you. With the I-"

* * *

"No man!" Marceline yelled at the Ice King.

"What, it makes for an exciting plot twist, doesn't it?" Ice King stated

"No, it's just dumb. You said you wanted help on the story, so I'm gonna help you out by telling you to scrap anything that involves you." Marceline critiqued.

"But I'm the best part of the story!" Ice King complained.

"No, you're the worst part." Marceline said. "The story was actually pretty decent until you went all pervy and stuff."

"Bah, who needs your help? My story in perfect, just the way it is!" Ice King shouted, ignoring Marceline. "You'll see, this story will be the greatest thing ever to grace the Land of Ooo!" Ice King ran out of Marceline's house, laughing menacingly.

Marceline, now alone in her house, face palmed. "That man needs help."


End file.
